The Demons Rise
by Venomassassin8
Summary: Kyubbi has a daughter. Naruto found a savior. A servent found their master. A sad melody has ended. What happens when you put them together. Ohh ill make it hell dont worry. Their is a pole for this about a harem for Naruto just tell me out of the people who i should put and if you have a suggestion review it please alright now my story wants me to tell you something. READ ME!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting family

**Middle of the forest of death**

"Will you idiots hurry up before the anbu catch us" a gruff man growled at his companions.

"Why should we worry they don't care about this filth it was easy to get him out of the house even when he was kicking and screaming" another man said with a snicker.

"Doesn't matter from now on what the fourth started will be finished" the third said as he pulled out a knife.

"Now just slash him some so that animals will come to eat it the monster is already healing" the first one said as he threw down a child no older than 6 to the ground. He had various cuts and bruises throughout his body. Some of his bones were broken and blood was dripping off of his blond spiky locks. He has whisker marks on his cheeks and was wearing tattered clothing.

You guessed it this is Naruto Uzumaki. He was in the middle of eating dinner when some men barged into his home and took him after beating him into unconsciousness.

"I hear some of the animals let's get out of here" the third man said as he stabbed his knife into Naruto's shoulder. The other two nodded and started running out of the forest. The giant creatures of the forest were drawn in by the smell of fresh blood.

They were closing in on the area but then all stopped in their tracks as blood red chakra starts to surround the boy making the animals run in fear at the demonic presence.

All accept one little fox. Now this was no normal fox…no this was a demon fox much like the Kyuubi. It was only the size of a kit but it already had 9 golden tails waving behind it. This was also a very special fox for this fox was related to the Kyuubi.

**Mama** the demonic fox thinks as it walks over to the center. When it gets close it is enveloped in a blinding white light, moments later a little girl no older than 6 walks up to Naruto. "**Mama can you hear me"** she says in a squeaky voice of a child. She crawls over the boy looking at him in confusion. **"Not mama but is mama" **she says as she hugs him smiling at the familiar feeling of her mother's energy wrapping around her.

This continued for a few minutes before the red chakra started reseating back into Naruto. The demoness was not happy about this with just being with her mother again.

"**No no no no mama come back" **she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Naruto started to stir when he started felling something wet hitting his face. 'Must be raining' he thought as he started to open his eyes. When he does he was greeted by a tear going into his eye and he looked up. He saw a girl about his age with golden blond hair and blue eyes. "Wahhhhh mama come back" she cry's as she sits on his lap. "Excuse me" Naruto mumbles to her.

The girl now noticing that Naruto was awake looked at him. "Why are you crying are you hurt" Naruto asks in a worried voice. Now the girl was confused and reached out touching his cheek. Naruto flinched at the contact being unfamiliar with human interaction. "You felt like mama, but now you don't….and you don't look like mama either why is that" she asks.

"I don't understand what you mean who is your mama" Naruto asks the girl getting a better look at her. She had sky blue eyes like him and blond hair like his that was shoulder length and had curls that framed her face. "Beautiful" Naruto mumbled as he looked at the girl who was still sitting on his lap.

"She left a long time ago but you felt like her" she said to him with her hand still on his whisker marks. "Oh I am sorry, you're like me than I don't have my parents either" Naruto said to her. "So you're the same as me" she said with a smile as her tails start to wag behind her. "What the….you really are just like me" Naruto said as he brings his fingers up into a ram signal. "Kai" he yells and a small thing of smoke explodes from him.

The little demon girl was confused by this until the smoke cleared. There was Naruto just like before but now was a little different. Now he had a single blond tail with a white tip and fox ears on top of his head with his eyes having slits but still blue in color.

She blinks a few times in confusion but then gloms him. "Family" she mumbles with a smile on her face. Naruto was frozen at the contact unsure of what he was supposed to do and started to shake in fear of this. The girl continued to hug him happily but was a little confused as to why he didn't hug her back. "Hug Tama back" she demanded.

"O-ok Tama-chan" he said as he did the same thing she did with her arms thinking this was what she wanted. They stayed like that for a while until Tama let go. "Mama is inside of you she told me" she said to him.

Naruto blinked in confusion at this. "What do you mean she talked to you who did" Naruto asked her.

"Mama, she said you can meet her when you are older…something about you getting hurt and scaring you" she said to him. "Uhh ok" Naruto said just shrugging it off.

Tama started yawning and Naruto noticed that she didn't have any clothes on making him blush like mad. "Tama-chan do you have any clothes" Naruto asked the girl.

"Clothes" she asked confused.

(This can't be good) Naruto thought as he looked at her who was just being confused.

"For now just wear this" Naruto said to her as he took off his shirt and gave it to her. She tilted her head to the side not knowing what she was supposed to do with it. "Uhhhh put your hands over your head" he said to her. She nods and does this, Naruto slips the shirt over her head.

"Why did you put this on me" she asks confused. Naruto blushed at this and started doing a very good imitation of Hinata.

"Well you see with you not having clothes I thought it would be best if you had some" Naruto said to her. She blinked in confusion and then tilted her head to the side not understanding. "Alright let's get going" Naruto said as he stood up holding his hand out to her.

She took it and let him pull her up but then she fell on him. Naruto started to get worried about her but then he heard a growling noise.

"Hungry" she whimpers. Naruto was struck dumb for a minute but then he started giggling as she put the girl on his back.

"I have some food at me house that you can eat" Naruto said to her as he started to walk away.

"Food is right here" she whispers. Naruto looked back at her confused than she sank her teeth into his neck. At first it hurt Naruto but then it started to feel nice almost peaceful.

"What are you doing Tama" Naruto asked the girl as she continued to eat off of him.

He just stands there for a minute and starts to notice that he is getting tired. Tama stops biting him and sighs in content. "Thanks for the meal" she says to him with a smile donning her face.

"What did you do" Naruto asked a little confused and then yawned starting to feel very tired.

"Your Yokai was delicious but now I want to sleep" she said and to prove her point yawned rather cutely as she snuggled closer to Naruto's back.

"Alright lets go than" Naruto said with droopy eyes as he ran off toward his house.

They got to the apartment complex with the door kicked in and writing all over the walls. _Die demon, you don't belong here, GIVE me back my family, LEAVE, MURDERER. _These were written amongst other things but Naruto didn't pay them any mind as he went to the bed room. He put Tama down gently onto the bed, which thankfully was not destroyed enough to not us.

When he does he goes and locks the door to his room and puts the covers over himself and Tama. "Good night Tama" Naruto whispers to her. She inches closer to him and wraps her arms around him like before. Naruto was still not formulae with this but did what he did before and fell asleep. But this time without the nightmares haunting him.

**Next morning**

A purple haired girl decided to check up on her favorite gaki as she snuck in his window. She was shocked to say the least when she saw a little girl in the bed with him. (Well he moves fast…I wanted to do that first) she thought with a pout as she walked over to the two. She leaned over the bed quietly making sure not to wake them as she was inches from Naruto's face.

(He is just too cute when he doesn't have that genjutsu on hiding these little fox features) she thought while a chibi version of herself was squealing in her head as she rubbed his ears gently. "Naru-chan wake up" she whispered to him. "An-chan" Naruto mumbled but didn't wake up. "Awww he is dreaming about me" she whispered with a smile and waited. "An-chan….h-elp" he whimpered.

She saw him start to shake with tears starting to from in his eyes and she got scared. "Naruto wake up" she said as she shook his shoulder. His eyes shot open and Anko saw the cold sweat starting to form on him and he turned to her. "Hay their Naru-chan come here it was just a dream" she whispered to him as she hugged him gently. He froze again but didn't pull away knowing it was safe with Anko. "It's alright, I won't let anyone hurt you again I promised remember" she said to him.

In her head she was still pissed about how he always froze at any form of contact. (When I get my hands on whoever made him like this I will make them scream for the Kyubbi to kill them) she thought angrily but Naruto's movement brought her out of her thoughts. She felt him nod against her chest making her smile a little.

"Good now explain why you have another girl with you…is Naru-chan cheating on me" she asked playfully. She saw his face flush up making her giggle.

"An-chan" he whined softly against her, but in his mind he was a little scared not wanting Anko to leave him.

"Hehe you are just too adorable" she whispers to him happily as she hugs him a little tighter.

"Now answer" she said to him in a slightly stern voice wanting to know without freaking him out.

"I met her yesterday and helped her….it was a good thing right" Naruto asked not wanting to make Anko angry with him.

"That was a very good thing to help her but why is she in your shirt" she asked knowing it because she was the one that gave it to him.

"She didn't have clothes" he whispered and his face was so red it would make most worry.

"Ohh so you covered her….good boy helping her cover her modesty" she said to him while kissing his head. Naruto was confused as to what she did but to him it felt really nice. "Now I will be back in a little bit and I want you to get some food ready, I am going to get her some clothes I think Nai-chan has some that will fit her" Anko says to him as she lets him go. He nods to her as she left to go get the girl some clothes.

Naruto just stayed sitting and watching over his new friend Tama. After a few minutes he sees that she is starting to stir and he watches as she gets up and stretches while yawning. "Good morning Tama-chan how did you sleep" Naruto asked her as he stood up off the bed.

"Great but I am a little hungry" she said as she looked at him pleadingly. He just sighed and came closer to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and elongated her fangs. "Itta taki mas" she said as she bit down on his neck. Like before it hurt at first but the pain subsided little by little as she ate his yokai. After a minute she let go and had a content sigh. "Thanks for that Naru" she said happily.

"You're welcome Tama-chan now let's get some breakfast ready" Naruto said to her as they walked out of the room. They get into the kitchen and Naruto starts making some bacon and eggs for when Anko gets back.

When Naruto was done cooking he set the table and not a second later there was a knock on the door. Naruto went over and looked to see that it was Anko holding an arm full of clothes. "Gaki let me in" she said as she looked back at him.

Naruto complied and opened the door, not a second later Anko came in and grabbed Tama and went into the bedroom all in the amount of time it took Naruto to blink. "Naru-chan no peaking understood" Anko yelled from the other side of the door.

"Alright Anko" Naruto said to her. Naruto went back to the table and got it set for Anko to eat with them. A few minutes later Tama and Anko walked out.

What Naruto saw made him blush as he looked at Tama. She was wearing a pink sun dress with black outlining. Her hair looked like it was done no doughty it was Anko. And she looked like she was wearing white sandals.

"Does Tama look nice?" she asked Naruto with a small blush on her face as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Naruto shook his head getting out of his trance and smiled a true smile at her. "Yes you look really nice Tama" he said to her. She squealed happily as she started hopping up and down in excitement.

"Now let's eat something" Naruto said to her as he giggled at the fox girls antics. She nodded and took a seat next to Naruto. They sat down at the table and started eating….well except for Tama who looked at the food confused.

"What's the matter Tama-chan" Naruto asks as he swallows the food in his mouth.

"What is this" she asked as she points to the food on the table.

"Its food you eat it" Naruto said to her a little confused by her question.

"How" she asked while tilting her head to the side indicating that she did not understand.

"You use your chopsticks to cut it and eat it like this" Naruto said as he cut some of his eggs and ate the food. She picks up her chopsticks but they fall out of her grip when she tried to do what Naruto did. "I'll teach you if you want" Naruto said to her with a small smile. She nodded happily. "Alright I will do that after breakfast and so the food doesn't get cold say ahhh" Naruto says as he puts some of the eggs in front of her. She does as she was told and started eating the food.

"It's good" she whispers as she eats more of it happily. Naruto was a little shocked but felt happy from being complemented. The group eats in a peaceful silence until they are done.

"Alright Gaki's I will be on a mission I just wanted to see my little Naru-chan" Anko says as she wraps him in a hug while rubbing her cheek against his.

"An-chan stop that's embarrassing" Naruto says as he squirms in her arms.

"Alright fine but anyway got to go" Anko says as she pecks him on the cheek and runs out the door leaving a very flushed Naruto and confused Tama in her wake.

"What was that" Tama asked while tilting her head to the side, and was also wondering why she wanted to set Anko of fire.

"That was a kiss Tama people that like one another do that" Naruto explained to her in an embarrassed voice.

"ohh" she said in understanding as she started to wonder what it was like.

"Ohh right the Hokage wants to see you by the way Naru-chan see ya" Anko said as she popped into the door again and then took off.

"Ok well Tama-chan do you want to come" Naruto asks her as he walks to the door.

"Yes" she said happily as she starts skipping after him.

"But you have to hide your fox features" Naruto says to her as he points to her tails and ears.

"But this is the best Tama can do" she says sadly as her tails and ears droop.

"Then hold my hand I can make sure your features stay hidden" Naruto says to her. She nodded and took a hold of his hand happily. He put on a transformation over them making them look normal and they walked to the Hokages office together. On the way Naruto heard whispers from the civilians.

"It's the demon brat", "he took that little girl hostage", "do you think we should save her", "No she is too far gone we should get rid of both of them together".

"Tama lets hurry" Naruto says with a bright smile as he starts jogging with her trying to get to the Hokage's office as fast as possible.

They get there and go inside of the Hokage's office easily because of the secretary being good friends with Naruto. She had short brown hair and was rather plan in looks. Her eyes were a light brown and she was in her late 20's. She stopped thinking that Naruto was the demon after he helped her get the job when her husband kicked her out onto the streets taking everything to her name. He found her 2 years ago and helped her and the next day asked his jiji if she could have a job. He put her as his secretary and has been helping ever since. "Hello Naruto how are you" Yumi asks him with a warm smile on her face.

"I am ok Yumi-neechan I was going to go and see jiji" he said to her.

"Alright Naruto come over sometime for dinner…you can even bring your girlfriend if you want" she said teasingly and got the result she wanted.

"Y-y-y-yumi" he stuttered making her laugh at his antics, like Anko she loved teasing him when she could.

"He will see you Naru" she says as she gets over her giggle fit. He just humph's at her and goes inside with a confused Tama following.

"Hi jiji" Naruto says to him as he looks at him from behind all the paper work.

"Hello Naruto and who would this little on be" he asks as he sees Tama not remembering seeing her anywhere in the village.

"Tama is Tama and is with Naruto" she explained making the Hokage giggle at her form of speak.

"That is nice to know so Naruto to what I wanted to ask you" he said getting him to look at him.

"Would you like to join the Ninja program, if you say yes and Tama wants to join as well then I shall allow it" he says to him with a smile already knowing his answer.

"WAHHOOO" Naruto yells as he starts jumping up and down in excitement. Tama got caught up in it and started jumping right along with him giggling all the way. Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh at what he saw with the two.

"I will take that as a yes" he said as he signed the two up for the academy that was starting tomorrow.

They both nod quickly to him and he handed them their papers. "Alright tomorrow give this to the instructors and they will put you into a class together alright" he said to them.

"Alright jiji" Naruto said as he took the papers from his hand.

"Alright you two get out of here and I will take you to Ichiraku tomorrow as a reward for your first day at school" he said. Naruto smiles happily at the thought and they go out.

"She might be good for Naruto….he has that light in his eyes again" Sarutobi said as he chuckled a little.

**At the house**

"Naru what should we do" Tama asked him as they take off their shoes.

"We could play games" Naruto said to her and started to think of the ones he knew.

"Really what game would we play" she asks getting exited thinking that it might be fun to play with Naru.

"Well we could play hide and seek" Naruto suggested knowing that the two could play that inside of the house.

"Ohhh how do you play" she asks as her natural curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Well one of us hides while the other seeks to find" Naruto says to her.

"Ok let's play I wana be it" she says to him as she started bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Ok now you need to count to 10 and try to find me" he says to her happily as he turns to go and hide but then stops after he hears her question.

"How do you count" she asks him making him face fault when he heard that.

"I'll teach you" he says happily as he walks over to her. She nods energetically at this and they start teaching each other things and after a while they forgot about their game of hide and seek. They talked about what they knew and surprisingly Tama knew a lot about plants and animals that she taught to Naruto. Naruto on the other hand taught her about what he knew with reading, numbers, and general things that she should know to go day to day with the village.

Their talk was interrupted when Tama yawned. Naruto was confused by this and then looked outside to see that it was night already. (So An-chan was right, time does fly when you are having fun) he thought happily.

"Tama hungry and sleepy" she said to him as she rubbed her eyes. Naruto's stomach growled a little too but he didn't have any food.

"Ok how about you eat and then we got to bed to get to the academy early tomorrow" Naruto said to her. She nods and crawls up to Naruto and bits down on his neck again getting her fill of his yokai. When she was done Naruto was tired and so was Tama so they just went over to his bed like the night before.

"Naru" she said getting his attention.

"What is it Tama" Naruto asks her as he looks at her. "What was that thing you did with An-chan" she asks him remembering the kiss. Naruto's face became very flushed at this and his bangs started to hid his eyes as he tries to explain.

"W-w-w-we-well th-that w-w-was k-k-k-ki-kissing" Naruto said to her remembering that she asked this before.

"Does it feel good" she asks curious about it. To her it sounded a lot like licking and she loved being licked by her mother…it always made her feel special.

"I-it f-f-feels nice" he whispers to her remembering the warm feeling that he gets from when Anko kisses him.

"Can I try it please Naru" she says and gives him the puppy dog eyes. Naruto did the stupid thing and looked right into it. He thought about it for a minute knowing that out of everyone in the village the only ones that were nice to him where Yumi-neechan, the ramen people, An-chan, Nai-chan, Jiji, and now Tama-chan. The only one that kissed him was An-chan and it kind of scared him still feeling that close without pain. (One more time I will try) he thought as he nodded to her.

She squealed happily as she leaned over to him like before. Naruto was expecting her to kiss his cheek or head like An-chan but instead he felt her kiss his lips. He was wide eyed at this and started to tremble at first not familiar with this feeling. He felt Tama wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer and he leaned in to it. He started to feel warm and safe with her. But then she released the kiss making him sad at losing the feeling.

"That felt really nice can I do that to you again Naru" she asked as she had a heavy blush on her face. Naruto's brain was still fried but he nodded and looked at her.

"Another time Tama let's get some sleep for now" Naruto said to her while still smiling a little at the kiss. She nods to him and they go to his bed and inches closer to him and snuggling onto his chest.

"Good night Tama-chan" Naruto whispers to her as he holds her again. "Night Naru-kun" she whispers back as she nuzzles herself against him smiling happily at the warm feeling. He smiles at the nice sensation he was feeling from being close to Tama and closed his eyes to sleep once more.

**And that's it this is a challenge that I am doing from "fairy tail dragon slayer"**

**I made a pole for other people being added but like I said 4 of them are none negotiable but put in your thoughts and I will see what I can do.**

**Also REVIEW DAM IT!**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 School SUCKS

**The Next morning**

Naruto felt rays from the sun on his face causing him to stir. He also felt really warm like he had a fluffy blanket over him making him snuggle onto it a little before he remembers he has to get up. He tries to stretch like he does every morning but then realizes that he can't move his right arm or get up. He was about to start panicking thinking someone tied him down in his sleep but then he hears a whining sound. He was confused at this and looked to see Tama using him like a pillow with a content smile on her face while her 9 tails were draped over him holding him closely.

"Five more minutes Naru" she mumbled as she snuggled closer to him. Naruto was bright red at this as the memories of last night come to him.

"No can do Tama, we have school remember" he whispered to her while nudging her slightly. She puts up a weak fight in her tired state and looks at him with her cheeks puffed out and a pout on her face.

"Your no fun Naru" she whined as she got up and started stretching out like a cat. Naruto follows her lead and starts stretching to wake up himself.

"Naru-chan your up that's good" Anko says as she sits on the window ledge grinning at the two with an eaten stick of dango in her mouth. Naruto fly's back in surprise and Tama tilts her head to the side confused as to how she got their without her noticing.

"I got you two a present for your fist day at the academy" she says as she pulls out a bag. Naruto looks at it in surprise and Tama was still confused.

(What's a present…can I eat it) Tama thinks as she walks over to the purple headed ninja followed by Naruto.

"Yes hold your praise till you get it" she says as she hands Naruto pair of orange wrist bands with seals on the outside. "These are seals that have three designs to them" she said as she pointed to the one on the inside.

"This one will worn me if you are in trouble all you have to do is remove one of them and I will know" she explained and then turned to one of the seals on the outside.

"This is a storage seal that will allow you to hold enough things that you could survive a week on rations and hold weapons in it" she said and then pointed to the last one.

"Finally this one is to help you with training they will make your body naturally heavier so that you can train all the time even when you are just walking around" she explained to him as she put them on his wrist.

"Now to activate them in order, remove if you are in trouble, smear a little blood and focus on what you want out, and finally more chakra more weight" she said as she finished putting them on him.

He hugs her happily at receiving a present from her. She was shocked by this considering that just the other day he froze at this type of contact but smiled anyway and returned it happily. (Thanks fox girl you were able to do something I couldn't) she thought as she looked at the little blond girl that was looking at them with a longing in her eyes like she wanted to join.

"Alright now for you" she said as she pointed at Tama. Tama skipped over to her and waited in front of her with a smile on her face.

"Ok I know that you have a problem hiding your fox features fully so I am going to help you with this" she said as she pulled out a necklace that was a cross with a small ruby in the middle of it, like Anko's it has a thick chain on it.

(AN: Put this on Google to see 941/victorian-filigree-ruby-pearl-and-garnet-cross -necklace/, and instead of gold its silver)

"This was made by my friend Kurenai and will put up a illusion that you look like a normal person and does it as long as it is in the presence of chakra" she explained to her.

Tama nodded and grabbed it and walked over to Naruto. "Can you put it on Tama" she asks him while holding it out to him with a mild blush on her face.

Naruto nodded with a small smile on his face as he takes it and starts putting it on her. When he did Tama leans closer to him. "Chu" she says as she peck him on the lips making him bright red once again. Anko was bug eyed at this seeing him get kissed.

(Dam Naru-chan really does move fast) she thought as she saw him still stand there with a fried brain. "Alright come on lover boy you got academy" she says to him as he grabs the two and they go to the kitchen where there was a plate of Dango. No doubt from Anko but Naruto and Tama were confused as to how she got them there.

"Alright then let's eat and then I get to drop you off at the academy, Ibuki said I could be a little late today" she says to them with a grin as she start to devour her beloved Dango.

Naruto and Tama just shrug and start eating along with her. After breakfast they get ready for school. Naruto put on an outfit that Anko got for him last week. It was a baggy black shirt with snakes wrapped around it. He also wore black ANBU pants with black sandals.

Tama wore a pink long sleeved shirt that has flower peddles on the shirt. She has this with tan colored pants and white sandals.

"Naru-chan you're wearing what I bought you it looks so cute" Anko squeals as she picks up the blond hanyou and hugs the life out of him. Naruto freezes a little but accepts the hug and returns it a bit shakily. Anko was beyond happy at him returning one of her hugs for once making her wear one of her true smiles at this.

When she finally lets him go they start walking to the academy and then she remembers something. "Ohh right before I forget there is a kid that will be joining the academy with you she is a year older but I want for you to be friends with her please, the Hokage put her in your class" she says as she rubs her mark giving Naruto a hidden message. She showed him it a few years ago and when he accepted her not showing the least bit concerned about it she swore she would look after him when she could.

"Ok An-chan what's her name" Naruto asked her wanting to know at least a little about her.

"Her name is Tayuya my team found her a few weeks ago and she was _given _the first stage" she said to him. Naruto knew what she was talking about immediately knowing that Anko also had the first stage of the curse mark and knew what it did to her.

"I will do what I can An-chan" Naruto sasy to her with a warm smile.

Anko sees this and smiles back at him. "Thank you Naru-chan I really appreciate this" she says to him. He just nods to her and they arrive at the shortly after.

"Alright got to go Naru, Tama. Tayuya is easy to spot she has a bad mouth and has long red hair with a black cap on her head" Anko says to him.

"Ok An-chan have fun at work" Naruto says to her.

"By by Snaky lady" Tama says to her.

Anko quirked an eyebrow at the nick name but then again she has heard worse so she just shrugged it off.

"By by my little foxes" she whispered in their ears as she gave both of them a quick hug and then shushins away.

Naruto and Tama goes into the building and finds the office to figure out where they will be placed.

"Hello miss where do we go" Naruto asks the lady behind the counter as he hands her the paper.

"Well let's see" the lady says as she takes the paper from him. She looks at it really quickly and sees the room number. "Ahh you are new here you are in room 203" she says to them.

"Thank you" Naruto says happily as he waves good bye and grabs Tama's hand and drags her to the room. She follows him with a skip in her step and follows after him.

"What nice kids" the women says with a smile and then turns around with a glare. As she faces her ancient enemy….

…

…

…

Paper work.

Tama and Naruto get to the class with little difficulty and walk in. When they get their they see most of the clan airs. Some civilians and then Naruto spots the girl that Anko was talking about. She had a black cap on her head. Her hair went down to her back and had one thick bang in front of her face. Her eyes were a dark colored brown but the look that she was giving Naruto knew all too well. A look of loneliness and from her body movements you could tell she was not comfortable being anywhere near this many people.

Tama got his attention by tugging his shirt. "Naru I smell a siren" she says to him. Naruto was confused because he didn't know what the name of monsters.

"Tell me when you figure out who it is but in the meantime lets go and say hi to Anko's friend" Naruto whispers to her as he walks up and sits next to Tayuya. She gave them a confused look and also looked at them angrily.

"Why the fuck are you sitting near me" she asked angrily, wanting them to leave her alone.

"Wow she was right about your mouth" Naruto said with a giggle as he listens to her language.

She blinked in confusion but then her eyes widened in realization figuring out who they were talking about. "You know Anko" she said in shock as she looked at the two.

"Yes she is very close to us she was the one that told us about you" Naruto said to her with a grin on his face.

"Ya An-chan told Naru and Tama to meet you and see if you wanted to be friends" Tama said to the girl excitedly.

Tayuya's demeanor darkened when she said that. "So you only want to be my friend because you were asked to" she asked angrily.

Naruto shook his head no right away. "No we wanted to know if you wanted to be friends if you do not want to then we won't" Naruto said putting out the bait to get her. If he was right about that look in her eyes then she would be debating about if it was safe right now then would accept.

Just like Naruto thought Tayuya became deep in thought. (Ok they want to be friends, but they also said it was because of Anko. But Anko is the one that saved me so if she trusts them then they should be good people also. Plus the boy might be trying to hide it but he has the same look in his eyes that I have) she thought and then her head popped up to look at them.

"So Tayuya-chan do you want to be friends" Naruto asks her while holding out his hand. She looks at it for a minute and then nods at him while giving him a death glare.

"Alright we can be friends but you don't have the right to call me chan just yet shithead" she said with a grin on her face.

"Yay" Tama yells as she tackles Tayuya into a hug crushing her.

"Hay get the fuck off of me blonde" she yelled as she started pushing her off but she continued to hug the life out of her.

Naruto was giggling at the fight that the two were having until he pulled Tama off of her and sat in-between the two. Because she didn't get hugged back Tama started to pout at this.

"Tama what's wrong" Naruto asks her being a little worried about her, not liking it when she looked sad.

"She didn't hug Tama back" she mumbled and then she looks like she got an idea.

"Naru" she said in a small voice as she turns to him with pleading eyes. Naruto was confused and then she held out her arms like she wanted him to hug her instead.

Before Naruto could say anything she tackled him and was now sitting on top of his lap and hugging him happily. Naruto just sighed as he hugged her back while petting her head making her purr in content.

"What the hell is she a dog" Tayuya asks as she looks at Tama.

"Hay I take offence to that" Kiba yells as he heard the comment. His companion Akamaru yelped in agreement.

"I wasn't talking to you dog breath" Tayuya yelled at him with a glare that made Kiba shrink back.

(Holy hell she has the same eyes as mom and Hana) he thought in fear as he turned back around.

"And to answer your question Tayuya she is no dog she is just very affectionate" Naruto says to her as he continues to rub Tama's head.

She nods but notices that he is shaking slightly but it was hot in the room so it wasn't cold. (Is he scared of contact…than what the hell is that girl doing by tackling him like that) Tayuya thinks angrily as she starts to think about it in her head.

As this time the teachers decide to come into the class. "Hello students my name is Iruka and this is Mizuki…we will be your sensei's for the time that you are here at the academy" he says to the class with a smile on his face.

Everyone looks at their new Sensei's that they will be having for the next four years. "Well Tama they might be fun" Naruto whispers to her. Said fox girl was too preoccupied by getting pet to hear what he said and just snuggled closer to him and ended up falling asleep again.

Naruto sees this and sweat drops at the sight but couldn't help but chuckle as he continues to rub her head.

The class went by rather quickly considering that Naruto, Tama, and Tayuya just slept through the lectures and by the time that they woke up it was time for lunch.

They didn't notice because Tayuya luckily woke up first but she ended up sleeping on Naruto using him as a pillow. She was so shocked by it that she ended up not cursing when he asked what was wrong.

Iruka saw that and knew about the three so he let it slide that they slept in his class…for now.

"Alright class its time to go and eat your lunches be back here in one hour" Iruka said to the class.

They all erupted in agreement and went outside. Tama ended up dragging Naruto and Tayuya over to a tree and sat under it.

"So what do we have to eat" Tama asked as she stared at Naruto. "Don't know An-chan said she had something in here for us" Naruto said as he bit his thumb making it bleed slightly and wiped it on the seal.

Not a second later three plates came out. All had meatloaf with some hot sauce on it and broccoli on the side. A not poped out and it covered another plate.

_Hi gaki's I hope that you enjoy your food that I made, now eat up you need your notorious._

_P.S. this is a treat for all of you Tayuya you to_

At the bottom there was a chibi version of Anko's head winking with her head sticking out giving them a V sign.

The group sweat dropped at this but Naruto smiled at this knowing her. "Here Tayuya eat up" Naruto says as he hands her a plate. "I aint hungry shithead" she grumbled but her stomach decided to say otherwise. She blushed in embarrassment but then saw Naruto still holding out the food to her.

She humped and took the food and smiled at how it tasted. Tama was eating happily thanking Naruto for teaching her how to us chopsticks the night before. When they were done they decided to look at the last plate and saw that it had chocolate chip cookies on it.

Now Tayuya will try for many years to come to deny this fact, but she squealed like a schoolgirl and took the whole plate eating her drug…I mean snack happily.

Naruto and Tama saw this and sweat dropped at it but also started giggling at their new friends actions to her snack. Naruto and Tama tried to get some of the cookies and key word here is tried because Tayuya leveled them with a glare that would make A wet himself.

"Please let us try them Tayuya" Naruto asked her. She glared at them for a full minute but saw that they just wanted to try and sighed and handed them one of the cookies. "Here" she mumbled as she continued to munch down on her precious sweets.

Naruto broke it in half and both took a small bit of it to taste it. They were stunned for a few seconds than devoured the rest of the sweet creation. "I see why Tayuya-ch…san likes them so much" Naruto said catching himself before he was forced to deal with the red heads wrath.

"Dam right I do dibshit" she says in-between bites.

"Be nice to Naru" Tama scolds Tayuya, not liking her insulting him.

"Or what" she says with a growl, getting mad that someone was trying to tell her what to do.

Tama has an evil glint in her eye as she has the cookie plate levitate way from her and into her lap. "Or you don't get any more cookies….**ever**" she says with a evil glint in her eye.

Tayuya was honestly freaking out inside of her head. She might have only found out about cookies a week ago but she was already beyond addicted to the things. "Alright alright fine, Naruto I am sorry now can I have my cookie's back" she says as she holds them out. Naruto and Tama see the deportation in her eyes and nod.

"Here you go Tayuya" Tama says as she hands them back. She takes them back with glee and starts eating them again.

They continue with this until Naruto sees a boy that he believed his name was Shino sitting at the side away from others. "I'll be back in a minute girl's" Naruto said as he walked over to him. They just shrugged and went back to eating their food.

Naruto walks up to him and he looks up from his food at him. "Can I help you Uzumaki-san" he asks in a monotone.

"Well I saw you sitting by yourself and I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us" Naruto asks him with a smile as he held out his hand for him.

Shino was confused at this and looked at his hand.

"Come on its more fun to eat with friend's right" Naruto asks with a smile never leaving his face.

Shino was shocked by this but because of his family drilling into his head since childhood to not show emotions he only raised an eyebrow at this. "You consider me a friend Uzumaki-san" he asked confused.

"Why not it's good to have friends" Naruto said as he grabbed the boys hand and started dragging him with him.

Shino came against his will but was happy to be included. Because of his family they naturally didn't get acknowledged by anyone other than others from the clan. When they got back he saw a confusing sight.

Tama and Tayuya both had teary eyes as they looked up at Naruto and he honestly thought that they were about to cry. "Tayuya, Tama-chan what's wrong" he asked concern clear in his voice.

"Naru 'sniff' all the meat 'sniff' it's gone" Tama said and then tackled him and started crying like someone kicked her puppy or something. Naruto sweat dropped at this but started comforting her anyway. Tayuya was a little less beat around the bush about her problem.

"MY COOKIES" she screamed to the heavens. Naruto's sweat drop grew in size and Shino gained his own after hearing that.

"Well Naruto-san I believe that we figured out why they are sad…they don't have any more food" Shino said as he pushed his glasses up slightly.

"I agree completely" Naruto said as he patted Tama's head who was now sniffling at her lost food.

"Alright kids time to come in" Iruka yelled. Everyone nodded and started heading inside.

When they did the seating was the same except now Shino was sitting next to Tama. "Alright now we will be talking about our Hokages" Iruka said.

That got translated for the group to. "Please go to sleep while I continue to talk about history".

They took this advice and ended up in a very similar situation to before until the class was done.

Shino woke up the group right before the class ended so that they didn't get a piece of chalk thrown at them again.

"Alright all of you have a safe trip home" Iruka said. The class went into chears as they ran out of the room.

"Shino would you like to come with us" Naruto asks him. "Come with you were" Shino asks in curiosity.

"We were going to go and eat some ramen do you want to come" Naruto asks him. Naruto was hoping that he could come considering that Shino was his first male friend and wanted to start brotherly bonding like Jiji said he would do with friends.

"I do not see a problem doing this, I will send some bugs to tell my family I will be a little late" he says to Naruto as a few bugs flew out of his coat and to his house.

"You control bugs" Naruto asked as he watched the bug fly away.

"Yes is that a problem" he asks feeling slightly worried about freaking out the first kid to talk to him besides those in his clan.

"No way I think it's cool" Naruto says with a grin as he starts walking away with Tama and Tayuya close behind.

(He doesn't find me creepy) Shino thought as he followed after the group. As they were half way to the tower a familiar purple haired special Jounin appeared in front of them.

"Hay Naru, Tama, Tayuya, and company the Hokage sent me. He says sorry Naru but he can't bring you out to eat Ramen because a council meeting was called in last minute" she says to him. She notices that he becomes depressed quickly at this and waves her hands in front of him getting his attention again. "But he did send me to bring you instead" she said with one of her happy grins.

Naruto and Tayuya brighten up at this info. "Fuck ya" Tayuya yells happily but gets slapped lightly upside the head by Tama. "No cursing" she said to her and latches onto Naruto's arm again. "I'll curse when I wana and stop clinging to him" Tayuya yells as she grabs Naruto's other arm and starts pulling him.

"No get off he is mine" Tama says as she pulls back.

"Get off" Tayuya yells as she pulls again.

MINE

NO HE IS NOT

MINE

GET OFF

"Naru tell her" Tama yells.

"Stick up for yourself Naruto" Tayuya yells as she tries to pull him away again.

"SHINO, AN-CHAN HELP ME" Naruto yells pleadingly as he feels his shoulders start to dislocate.

Shino was about to help but Anko stopped him. "No can do buggy this is too much fun to watch" she says to him as she just holds him back.

This pulling contest continued for a few more minutes until they heard a popping and ripping sound.

Naruto's shoulders popped out of their sockets.

OOOOOWWWWW

And the shirt that Anko bought him lost the sleeves. Anko had a death cloud over her as she looked at Naruto for two reasons. He had a genjutu on but she was able to see through it and saw all the scars but more specifically scars over his left wrist. Second reason was SHE BOUGHT THAT DAM SHIRT.

"I brought that shirt for Naru….I'LL KILL YOU" she screams as she starts running after the two girls who were running through the streets trying to get away.

Shino walked over to Naruto and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Sorry I could not assist you but Anko-san was holding me back" he explained to him.

"Ahh it's alright but can you help me get my shoulders back in place" Naruto asked as he gestured to the limp limbs hanging at his sides. He just nodded and began to assist him with his shoulders.

After two quick yelps of pain and a few stretches his arms were fine again. A few minutes later Anko came back dragging two teary eyed girls.

"Please don't ban my cookies I said I was sorry" Tayuya begged the woman.

"You can't do that I can't deal with not hugging Naru" Tama whined.

"Well this is punishment for ripping the shirt I bought him" Anko said to the two as she continued to drag them back.

"Hay Naru-chan how about that ramen" Anko asked as she made a quick snake clone and had it go and get her new clothes for Naruto.

"Thank you An-chan" Naruto said to her as he jumped at her and hugged her. Anko returned it all to happily after dropping Tama and Tayuya like a bad habit.

After the bonding they went to Naruto's favorite stand. "Teuchi-jiji get me some ramen" Naruto yelled. The old man came out from behind the counter to see Naruto. "Naruto my boy I haven't seen you in a month how have you been" he asks with a smile on his face.

Naruto was about to answer but a brown haired bullet came flying out at him. "Naruto" it yelled as she tackled him to the ground and was hugging the life out of him. Naruto froze at first not knowing who it was but than got a better look at the girl.

"Ayame-nee chan" Naruto said happily but couldn't hug her back because she was kind of crushing his arms also. "Where have you been I missed you so much" she says as she continues to crush him.

(Who the hell is this and what is she doing with my Naruto…wait my Naruto I only met him today) Tayuya thought. Tama was thinking along the same lines as she looked at the girl that was holding him.

"Alright I know you missed him but I don't think he can breathe" Teuchi said as he came from behind the counter to pry his daughter off of the boy.

When he finally managed to do this she went behind the counter with him. "Sorry Naru I couldn't help myself" Ayame said to him.

"It's alright Nee-chan you couldn't control yourself" Naruto said to her.

She smiled at him and then turned to the rest of the group. "So what can I get ya" she asks as she pulls out a note pad. Everyone tells her their orders which were just a bunch of copies of Naruto's order while Shino had some Miso ramen, and Anko had a bunch of Dango.

They ate in silence and some of the customers that tried to harass them found a cutting knife randomly lodged very close to that which a man treasures most. Needless to say they vanished out of the store.

When they were all finished Naruto said their goodbyes to them. But not before Ayame bullet tackled him again. "Goodbye Naru be good" Ayame said to him as she let him go. Naruto nodded and they went their separate ways.

"Goodbye Uzumaki-san it was…nice" Shino said and was about to turn away until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Naruto looking at him with a slight scowl.

"We are friends so stop being so formal, and unfamiliar" Naruto said as he held out his hand. Shino looked at it for a few minutes and then shook it.

"Your right…Naruto" he said making Naruto wear a fox grin again. "You got that right Shino" Naruto said as he let go of his hand.

"Night" Naruto says to Anko and Tayuya. "Alright night Naruto" Tyauya says as she feels Anko put her hand on her shoulder. "Night Naru see you tomorrow" Anko says as they disappear via sushin.

"Alright let's get some sleep Tama-chan" Naruto says to her. She shakes her head happily as she latches onto his arm and they walk through the village.

When they get to his house it is night out. "Alright Tama go and get changed in the bed room" Naruto says as he grabs his own clothes. She nods and goes in. The sounds of clothes being thrown can be heard and he changes quickly into an orange shirt with gray sweat pants.

"Ok Naru Tama is changed" she says through the door. Naruto made a mental note to fix her speech later.

"Alright" Naruto said as he entered the room. He saw Tama in similar set up as himself except her shirt was purple.

Naruto crawled into the bed quickly followed by Tama who removed her necklace and had her tails fawn out behind her. Naruto removed his genjutsu and had his tail and ears shown as well.

"Night night Naru" Tama says as she puts her head on his shoulder and snuggled close to him as she draped her tails over him. Naruto just wraps his arm and tail around her and falls into a deep sleep. A smile spread over his face hopping that there would be more days like this.

**Yello my readers I see that everyone wants this to be a big harem with Omamori Himari characters only, (Thank god I put Tayuya in). I will be putting the top 3 people into the harem along with the other three that are already in it. The pole is as follows.**

**Kuesu Jinguji 16 **

**Ageha 10**

**Shizuku 9**

**Anko 7**

**OC Uchiha 5**

**Hinata 5**

**Ino 4**

**Kin 3**

**Please keep adding to the poles and like my story told you**

**READ ME!**


	3. Chapter 3 Teams and Cats

**Time skip 4 years**

Our little hanyou has grown through the years and is now a 15 year old half blood. His hair is now down to his shoulders and he keeps it in a short ponytail while his hair has a feral look to it. He was around 4 foot 11 and was the tallest in his class. His whisker marks were darker and his canines could be seen easily. When emotional his eyes can turn into slits but they remain their normal sky blue color. He has taken up Kenjutsu and was at near jounin level with his long sword thanks to the consistent drilling of Anko's friend Yugao. He now has 3 tails which according to Tama was something to be very proud of which he was.

Speaking of who Tama is now 4 foot 8 and had her hair to her shoulder blades. She is able to us Fox Fire justsu that her mother taught her and has a natural knack for it. Her bust is a C cup and was curved in all the right places. Over the years her happy demeanor has changed to something colder the longer she saw how the village treated her Naru-kun. She is normal around him but when she isn't there she is mean and cold to others. Her and Tayuya are still having their bitter rivalry to see who gets him but they are starting to think that they should share him with the way things are going. Her mother also said that Naruto was something called a "Dime a dozen" whatever that was all she knew was that she was happy to be around him.

Speaking of Tayuya she has also grown in the four years. She now is at 4 foot 9 and her hair is down to the middle of her back. She learned how to us her hobby of playing a flute and made it deadly with genjutsu. She has grown rather foul mouthed over the years from cursing out people that bad mouth her Naruto. Her and Anko live in the condo room right next to Naruto's and Tama's. She didn't trust having the two of them together alone, so she took it upon herself to sleep over there house most of the time to make sure nothing happened. Her and Naruto have become much closer and he was able to get her a summoning contract for drones that go with the flow of music he knew it would work well with her.

Today was the day that they would all be having the final test at school and would be getting there teams tomorrow. Now let's get on with the story.

Naruto woke up to the sun's rays streaming through the curtains in his room. He was about to rub his eyes but his arms wouldn't work and he looked down in slight confusion. He saw the reason was because of a sleeping Tama and Tayuya sleeping on him once again. They got into this habit about a year ago and he didn't complain because they helped keep away the nightmares and they were very warm so he had no complaints. Tayuya was snuggling on the crook of his neck with two of his tails wrapped around her keeping her warm. Tama was on the other side on top of his chest with her tails draped over the two while she had his tail wrapped around her stomach and was snuggling it and him like a teddy bear.

He would normally just let them sleep but he also knew that today was graduation day and he didn't want to be late, so he decided to try to wake them up.

"Tama-chan Tayu-chan it's time to wake up it's the last day" Naruto whispered to them trying to wake them. He knew not to wake them up roughly for two reasons. One Tayuya is very violent when woken up and was a very bad morning person he thinks Anko rubbed off on her. Tama was not violent but she had very bad control when she is sleepy and when she is able to rip the door off of their house by accident when she didn't have full control he was worried.

"Pillow-chan stop moving" Tama mumbled in her sleep as she started crushing him snuggling closer to his warmth.

"Five more minutes" Tayuya mumbled grumpily as she wrapped her arm around his neck and started choking him.

"T-am-a, T-ay-uy-a yo-ur c-ru-shing me" Naruto managed to get out as he heard his back start to crack.

Both of the girls woke up immediately at the sounds of Naruto in pain. Some nights they would wake up to his screaming from nightmares of past pain he suffered from the village. It only fueled their hate for this place on those nights that they held a terrified Naruto that was so mentally fragile that they feared that he would break if they weren't there.

They noticed that they were crushing him and let go immediately. Not a second later he was gasping for break happy that he could breathe again.

"Thanks for letting go of pillow-chan" Naruto says jokingly making the girls blush furiously at the playful jab he gave them. He giggled slightly as he looked at the two. "But it's time to get up we have finals today and we will be able to cut loose according to An-chan" Naruto said to them.

They both brightened at this because since the beginning they were not allowed to use more than 10 percent of their ability and were all in the middle of the class.

"Speaking and Anko where is she" Tayuya asked as she got up and stretched in her pajamas. Naruto shrugged as he got up followed by Tama.

"Don't know normally she comes out of nowhere" Naruto says as he goes to the kitchen to get the food ready. When he gets there he puts the pan on the stove and starts making some eggs and Sausages while the girls got changed for the day.

The second he walks away to get food "SURPRISE" Anko yells as she jumps down from the celling tackling Naruto into the ground. She was completely on top of him with her trench coat covering him while he was being suffocated by her impressive bust.

"Hi Naru" she said happily as she nuzzled her cheek against one of his ears loving how soft they were.

Naruto on the other hand was sort of used to her doing this and even though he knew how lucky he was that she was doing this to him he also couldn't breathe. But it was in hit top 5 of ways to go.

He tapped her shoulder getting her attention and started to speak to her but it was muffled. The vibrations made her shiver slightly but knew that he needed to breathe so she let up on her grip…a little.

Naruto took that opportunity to get his breath back and stood up much to her sadness at losing her fluffy.

She was shocked when he hugged her happily. "Hello An-chan it's good to see you" he said to her from the shoulder.

She was shocked by this but hugged him tightly happy with the warmth that he gave back to her. (In just four years you have gotten so much better) she thought happily as they continued their little bonding moment.

She was saddened when he let go to go back to cooking again. But that was quickly passed as he had his tails wipe around her playfully giving her a signal that she was allowed to play with them. Which she did….with extreme prejudice.

When they were done with the food Tayuya and Tama came out to the sight of Anko playing with Naruto's tails like a child while the other tails were wrapped around her like a cocoon of fur making her giggle.

The two sweat drop at the sight of this but smile at Anko's natural playfulness.

"Naru what's for breakfast" Tama asked as she sat at her seat. "Ya Naruto I'm starving" Tayuya said with a grin on her face as she continued to watch Anko giggle at the constant tickling from Naruto.

"I made you some eggs and bacon" Naruto said with grin. Tama jumped for joy at the thought of being able to devour some meat. Tayuya was happy to eat something.

He brought it to the table…somehow with the Anko hanging off to him. "Alright girls dig in and Anko can you get off of me" Naruto asked as he tried to sit down but Anko was still hanging on his back.

She pouted but let go…she ended up bringing one of his tails over to her chair anyway making the group sweat drop.

The group ignored her and just started eating so they could get ready for their test.

When they were done and Naruto managed to get his tails back they all were waiting at the front waiting for Naruto.

Naruto came out in an outfit that made the group look at him with shock smiles and some lust from the three.

(Nero's outfit except the undershirt is dark blue and he has the picture of the Kyubi on his right arm of the jacket. The sleeve on his right arm is all the way down while the one on his left is up showing his forearm.)

"Naru you look amazing" Tama yelled as she tackled him. She herself wasn't to bad looking either. She had a dark blue belly shirt with long sleeves and black outlining. Her pants were black anbu pants and she woar flip flops because she liked to fight without anything on her feet.

"Naruto don't go and try making any fan girls" Tayuya said jokingly as she checked him out sporting a mild blush. Her outfit was a gray t shirt with music notes hovering around the shirt in a swirling motion. She wore her normal cap with bandages around it. It helped hid the three horns that she had on the top of her head. Even though her horns are rather small one could see the white horns sticking out of her bright red hair. She wore skin tight pants with a weapons patch on her left hip and a flute holster on her right.

Anko saw this and walked up to him with her head down and when she was in front of him she slapped her hands on his shoulders. "Naruto" she mumbled in no more than a whisper.

He looked at her confused not used to seeing her down like this and was getting a little worried.

She than flopped onto the ground in a bowing motion shocking everyone. "TEACH US YOUR WAYS" she yelled.

There was silence.

…

…

…

Than much needed laughter and the antics of our friendly sadist Anko.

She got off of the ground laughing herself as she whipped some tears from her eyes. "Ok but seriously you look great Naru now go to class and blow them away no holding back you hear" she said to them with a grin.

The three stood together and nodded to her with smiles.

"Alright here you go Naruto Yugao said to give this to you" she said as she handed him his new sword. It was a black case with a symbol of fire on the front of it. Naruto eyed it curiously as he opened it up and when he did everyone in the room gasped in shock.

(His sword looks like Nero's from devil may cry and has a blue vein like pattern running through it to give it more power with chakra.)

He took up the sword and noticed that out of all the swords he was given by Yugao this one just felt right in his hands. He looked back inside and saw three things. A note, instructions and also a repair kit along with an address for a blacksmith that she knew that could repair any damage that it might have.

He noticed another thing on the sword near the handle there was a stick seal so he could have the sword stick to his back without problem.

"Sweet" Naruto said with a large fox grin as he put it on his back making it stick. It was barely hanging off of the ground and the grip was well over his head.

"Oh oh read the not Naru I want to know what she said" Anko said a she handed him the note.

Naruto opened it and giggled a little at the first sentence as he started reading.

_Hello Naruto I hope that you like the sword and no doubt Anko was the one that told you to read this._

Anko took a shocked pose at this. "Is she phycic" she asked.

_And no Anko I am not_ _psychic._

(Naru must be just saying these things there is no way that she could read my mind) Anko thought.

_And even though I can't read your mind Anko it is very easy to guess what you will say next_

Anko was even more shocked by this and started reading over Naruto shoulder thinking that he was messing with her. To her horror he wasn't there were even pauses where she would be thinking or saying something.

_Anyway enough of my fun. Naruto this is a new age type of sword where you need to have an inhuman amount of balance and power to control. Thanks to those wonderful training sessions I made sure you had that and speed to back it up. I look forward to seeing what you can do and I want to say one last thing._

_Naruto me and you are no longer master and student now we are equals true users of the sword so I look forward to seeing what you come up with and see you soon_

Naruto was shocked by this but smiled happily as she considered him an equal at the very least.

"Yu-chan I will be getting you back for this later" Anko mumbled with a grin that Naruto knew meant pranks.

"Now henge so the village doesn't go into an uproar" Anko said to Naruto and Tama. They did as they were asked and looked cute but they still couldn't wait till they were ninja so they didn't have to listen to the rules of the villagers. "Now get going your almost late" Anko yelled at them.

"Got it An-chan see you later. Girls lets show them what we can really do" Naruto said to Tama and Tayuya as he made a ram sign and disappeared in a swirl of red and blue chakra.

"Naru wait for Tama" she yelled as she did the same and went into a column of pure blue flames.

"You shitheads don't leave me behind" Tayuya yelled angrily as she disappeared in a swirl of music notes.

"Hehehehe now to get this place ready for tonight" Anko giggled gleefully as she cracked her knuckles.

**Academy**

"I wonder where Naruto, Tama, and Tayuya are" Shino asked in a monotone. Hinata saw that he was a little saddened by this because Naruto was his best friend.

"Don't worry Shino-kun he will be here soon they would never miss this day for the world" Hinata said to him trying to cheer him up.

"Yahh don't worry buggy he will be here soon enough" Kiba said to his friend while Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"I bet that the dobe was just scared and is dragging the other two down with him" Sasuke said with a eat shit grin on his face.

"Now who says I'm scared teme" Naruto said as he appeared in the front of the class with his red and blue chakra swirling around him.

Everyone was shocked about the massive changes that Naruto had along with how he entered.

Not a second later a coelom of blue flames and swirling music notes appeared on either side of him at the same time.

"I WIN" Tama and Tayuya say at the same time.

"NO I won" Tama said to her.

"I won" Tayuya said.

"Naru tell her that I won" Tama said to Naruto as she grabbed one of his arms.

"Naruto you know that I won so just tell her" Tayuya said as he grabbed the other arm.

"Naru" Tama said with the infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Naruto" Tayuya said as she started looking at him with the same puppy dog eyes.

Naruto was so torn between the two that it was hurting.

…

…

No really it was hurting they were using him as a tug of war rope again trying to get him to say the other won.

"You both got here at the same time" Naruto said to them as he tried to get his arms back.

They both stopped when he said that but than Tayuya had a massive grin on her face. "Than that means I won because I left later" she said happily as she yanked Naruto away from a shocked Tama, and proceeded to drag him up the stairs to their seats.

Narut grabbed Tama's hand and brought her along with them.

"Alright than Naruto because I won now you have to do something that I tell you later" Tayuya says to him with a grin.

"Wait why what did I do" Naruto asked shocked that he got thrown into this.

"Because you are the only one that has anything of value" she says back to her as she snuggled onto his shoulder as they waited for the class to start.

Meanwhile while they were talking to one another the whole class was left in shock and awe at them with the ability that they just displayed.

(How strong are they really) everyone thought in shock as they continued to watch them.

After a few minutes Iruka and Mizuki walked into the room both holding stacks of papers. "Alright kids good for you all to be on time it is time to take the written test" he said with a smile.

The whole class slammed their heads into the tables except for Sakura who was excited about it.

**Time skip of test (they burn my eyes)**

When they were done everyone gave a large sigh of relief, with that torcher being done.

"Alright now to the throwing portion of the test and then finally the sparing will be after" Iruka said as he walked outside. The class followed close behind as they all stood in the middle of the area.

Civilians got between 6-7 out of 10

Sakura and Ino got a 7 out of 10

Hinata got a 8 out of 10

Choji and Shikamaru got 7 out of 10

Kiba got 6 out of 10

Shino was a 9 out of 10

Sasuke went up and got 10 out of 10 making his fan girls go crazy. Which in turn made Naruto and Tama cringe in pain from their sensitive ears.

Tama and Tayuya got a 10 out of 10 and Naruto was confused when he saw sparks flying between the two.

"Alright finally its Naruto's turn" Iruka said. Naruto nodded and stood up after prying Tama and Tayuya off of him. They both gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"For luck" they whispered at the same time. Naruto only nodded and was blushing up a storm at what transpired.

He got up and picked all of them up at the same time. "Remember no restraints" Tayuya yelled to him. Naruto nodded at him as he pushed chakra into his eyes to help him focus, but it made his eyes start to glow blue slightly.

He put his arms in an X and then unleashed all of the shrunken at once shocking everyone. They impaled themselves in all the targets in vital areas such as head, neck, heart, and kidney. The class was in too much shock to say or do anything, Mizuki fainted and Iruka dropped his clip board in shock.

Naruto just walked back to Tama and Tayuya who were congratulating him. And giving him bonus points for the reactions he was able to get from his performance.

"Dobe you cheated" Sasuke yelled. His trusty fan girl populous got over their shock and yelled in agreement.

"How did I cheat" Naruto asked him with a grin loving the fact that he was pissing the teme off.

"I saw you put chakra into your eyes giving you an advantage your just supposed to throw them" he yelled.

"Ok Iruka did you once say that we were not allowed to put chakra into our eyes to help us focus" Naruto asked him honestly. After picking his clipboard up he nodded his head no.

"I never said that you couldn't that is something that everyone does in a fight to help them be more accurate" he explained. The others were pissed off that Naruto was right and stompped off to the next area for sparing.

First up was Sakura and Ino who ended up tying which was just sad in Naruto's opinion.

Shikamaru and Choji went up but Shikamaru gave up the second the match started giving Choji the win.

Kiba fought Shino and won that fight because of him being a close range specialist and Shino was a mid-ranged making him lose.

One of the last fights was between Tayuya and Tama. Now when Naruto first saw this he was worried about the two fighting one another but when it started he became down right terrified.

He knew that Tama had the advantage because she specialized in close ranged ninjutsu so she was more adapet to close ranged fighting. But Tayuya was a long ranged genjutsu user but she was also taught by Anko to be able to fight close ranged with hand to hand.

Tama used a fighting style that her mother taught her when she talked to her when they slept. It was called burning fox which is where she puts fire chakra around herself and she aims to graze her targets to burn them. Or she puts high amount of chakra into a point of her nails and is able to cut them with fire chakra making burning claw marks.

Tayuya on the other hand was taught the Hebi style by Anko and picked up an odd fighting style for Gai. (That was still giving her nightmares by the way). It was called the tempo style. She liked it because it worked will with her love of music making her crate a tempo of the fight and having your opponent move the way you want. Making it look almost like a dance. She will hum the tune and us her powers as a siren hypnotizing her opponent to going into tempo so their moves are easy to follow and counter.

The fight lasted a total of 10 minutes with Tama getting a hit off sending Tayuya out of the stadium making her lose by a ring out. The only reason she did this was because she knew about Tayuya's fighting style and was covering her ears the whole time to prevent her from being hypnotized by Tayuya.

"Alright final fight will be between Naruto and Sasuke" Iruka said. Naruto walked up to the arena after handing his sword to Tama to hold, with Sasuke standing there waiting for him. He was smirking as he looked over at Naruto thinking that he had an easy win.

"Alright begin" Iruka said as he jumped back out of the arena. Naruto leaned back in his stance while holding his arms up in a defensive stance. It was a style that he learned from a friend of his and Anko's. It was called Devil Trigger because it was a counter type of style that would allow him to attack after an attack. It allowed him at the last minute to gain a massive spike of chakra into a point that he attacks sending a devastating blow to his target.

He knew that Sasuke also used a counter style that you needed the Sharingan to use effectively but the style itself was still powerful. So he did the smart thing and waited for him to get impatient and attack him.

For a full minute nothing happened but like Naruto thought Sasuke was getting impatient. He was gritting his teeth and was waiting still for Naruto to come at him. Naruto decided to speed this up and gave him a mocking bow. "Shall we dance" he said was a grin, that tarred it for Sasuke as he charged at him in anger.

Naruto was waiting for him when he went for a strait punch Naruto seemed to vanish from his sight.

"Sasuke-kun above you" Ino yelled. He looked above him just in time to see Naruto come down on him with his chakra in a blade like form from his right. "SPLIT" Naruto yells as he comes down onto Sasuke.

Being warned by Ino allowed him to dodge as he came down on top of him. He barrel rolled to the right but didn't expect the shockwave sending him flying to the edge of the arena. When he recovered Naruto already was coming at him with another attack.

STREAK Naruto yelled as he lunged at Sasuke with blinding speed. His arm still had the extension of a chakra blade but he turned his hand sideways at the last second making him backhand Sasuke strait into a tree.

Naruto as a final insult started clapping. "Wonderful performance" Naruto said as he walked off of the arena and went over to Tayuya and Tama who were laughing like maniacs at how much he pissed off Sasuke. Plus the fact that he did amazing they were also hugging the life out of him.

Tama gave him his sword back and he put it back onto his back. They waited for Iruka to say that Naruto was the winner.

"Winner is Naruto" Iruka yelled with a smile on his face happy for Naruto.

"But Sensei he used jutsu you said no justu" Sakura yelled annoyed that Naruto cheated to beat her Sasuke-kun.

"I didn't use a jutsu that was my fighting style it allows me bursts of chakra and that is all I did with my kenjutsu abilities tied in with them" Naruto explained.

"I never said there was no chakra allowed to be used in the fight just that you were not allowed to us jutsu" Iruka explained to her.

She started ranting about it being impossible for Naruto to beat her Sasuke-kun but he was no longer listening.

"Alright I will be giving out the grades teams and everything tomorrow so see you all tomorrow" Iruka said to us.

We all nodded and left. Naruto, Tama, Tayuya all ran home because Anko said that she made a special dinner for them because they passed.

When they finally got to the house they noticed that all the lights were off. "I thought Anko was here" Tayuya said.

"Same here Tayu-chan" Naruto said back to her as he opened the door. They walked into the house and to the living room.

Than out of nowhere "SURPRISE" Anko yelled as she came through the floor somehow and tackled the group to the ground. Everyone fell over from the un expected wait and force from her making them all land on top of lucky…I mean pore Naruto.

"Congratulations gaki's you did great" Anko said happily as she continued to crush the life out of them. They were all happy for her being so excited about them passing but they were also getting crushed and liked breathing a little bit more than a happy Anko.

They managed to get her to let go. Well of Tama and Tayuya she was glomping Naruto's tails much to his annoyance but he knew that it was either his tails or his neck and he liked to breath.

"Now let's get this party started" Anko says as she snaps her fingers and a banner comes down from the ceiling with streamers and confetti being shot everywhere. It read 'The sexy snake mistress of Konoha Anko (Me ;P). Is proud of her gaki's' with a picture of a chibi version of all of them being tackled by her in a similar manner to how she did a little earlier.

The group sweat drops at this but also know that it is just her nature and start laughing. She starts to laugh along with them as she brings out food for all of them. The all sit at the table and start eating with one another like they normally do.

There is the occasional random bit of food that gets thrown and stories of what happened during the day. Anko got a laugh at the fact that Naruto kicked Sasuke's ass in the spar.

"Naruto you would definitely make Nero proud" she says to him. Naruto nodded but had a sad smile.

"He will be back some day Naruto you know that but he was given a long term mission" Anko whispered to him.

"I know and I am happy that he will be back after the mission but it's boring without him here" Naruto says to her.

"I know but he had to go and bring his Kirie back with him if he wants to live here permanently" she says to him with a grin.

Naruto smiled at that and nodded. "Alright now for the peace day resistance" Anko said as she pulled a cake out of fucken nowhere.

Everyone's eyes became the size of dinner plates at what type of cake it was. "COOKIE CAKE" Tayuya screamed in joy while everyone else cheered along with her.

"I know I know, I'm awesome" Anko said with a massive grin as she handed out slices to everyone. They group started eating happily loving what Anko did for them. When they were done it was around 11 (they partied hard)

"Alright go to be so you can get your teams tomorrow" Anko said to them as she went next door.

They got dressed and went to bed. When they were settled in Tama asked "so are we going to bed together" she asked them.

"Of course Tama-chan it can't be any other way" Naruto said to her.

"Ya we are together we always will be" Tayuya said to her with a smile.

"Your right lets go and be together forever" Tama whispers as she falls asleep. She was closely followed by Tayuya and Naruto was watching the two.

(I hope so Tama but I can't ever choose between you two. What do I do) Naruto thought as he looked at the two sleeping girls sadly. The two girls that meant everything to him.

**Next day academy**

Everyone was in their usual seats with their headbands. Tama and Tayuya are wearing theirs around their necks while Naruto has it on his head. All are black clothed ones.

"I will now be telling you the team roster" Iruka said. "Now first is…" went through all the other students.

"Team 7 is Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai your sensei is Kakashi. (Ear shattering scream from the banshee). Team 8 is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji your sensei is Asuma. Team 9 is Hinata, Kiba, and Shino your sensei is Kurenai. Finaly team 11 is Naruto, Tayuya and Tama your sensei is Anko, my condolences" he finished. Not a second later Tama and Tayuya tackle Naruto and kiss his cheeks happy that they are all on the same team. They let go on one another just in time for something interesting to happen.

Two of the windows were crashed through by two blurs. One had Anko shooting a banner around the front of the room that read. 'The sexy Anko jounin of team badass is HERE'.

The other was a girl with long dark blue/black hair tied in a ponytail with a pink bow. She had a pink kimono with red outlining. Her eyes were purple and she had flawless skin and a body many would kill for. What's more is that she had a katana with a red grip and a red ribbon tied on it. What really caught everyone's attention was her white cat ears on top of her head and cat tail.

"MASTER I FOUND YOU" she cried as she tackled Naruto into the ground holding him tightly.

Everyone was thinking one thing when they heard that.

(WHAT!?)

**Also sorry for the slow update it was a bad combination of my cousins thinking it was a smart idea to drink near my lap top and spilling shit all over it. So it took me a good three weeks to get it back from getting repaired. And the older ones using MY FLASHDRIVE to us as memory for a video game.**

**For those that are not tech savy when you us a flash drive that was used for computers prior than switching it to a video game console you have to wipe YOUR WHOLE FUCKEN DRIVE. That means ALL THE CHAPTERS I WROTE. Only reason I didn't post the other three that I had was because I needed to look them over for mistakes so ya they made me loose about a MONTH OF IDEAS!**

**RAGE!**

**Anyway I will be updating faster now so thanks for the patience and please keep reading.**

**Alright this is going to be the last chapter you guys have to vote for your girls in the harem the top three will be in. **

**These are the current standings**

1Kuesu Jinguji

28

2Ageha

21

3Anko

18

4Shizuku

12

5OC Uchiha

11

6Hinata

11

7Ino

7

8Kin

4


	4. Chapter 4 Teams and a Oath

**Hay everyone thanks for reading I have some things to tell ya.**

**First Naruto was trained by both Yugao and Nero but his main teacher was Nero he only trained under Yugao when Nero was out on missions.**

**Second I noticed that I made everyone rather short and I did that by accident. I looked back to when I was 13 and saw that I was 5'2 so yahh awkward moment.**

**Naruto is 5'5, Tama is 4'11, and Tayuya is 5'1. Yay I fixed their heights ok well back to the reason your on this website.**

The class was still in shock as they watched the rather attractive girl continue to hug the life out of Naruto. Tama and Tayuya were beyond angry at the girl for doing that to THEIR NARUTO.

Naruto was still in shock at what just happened as the girl continued to nuzzle up to him and was purring. "I finally found you master" she mumbled happily while her grip was saying that she was not going to let go any time soon.

"GET OFF OF NARU/NARUTO" Tama and Tayuya yell as they start trying and failing to rip the girl off of Naruto. They ended up lifting Naruto along with her and threw them both out the window.

AHHH

"Naruto/Naru are you ok" they scream as they run out after them. Anko was close behind thinking that this was becoming rather interesting and quickly. When she got outside she was greeted by an interesting sight of Naruto and the cat girl still on the ground with Tama and Tayuya still trying to rip her off of him.

GET OFF HIM

NO

WE SAID OFF

NO

STOP BEING A BABY

IM NOT

YES YOU ARE

NO IM NOT

LET GO

NEVER!

NARUTO/NARU GET HER OFF

I WONT LET GO

YES YOU WILL

NO I WON'T

ENOUPH Naruto yelled as he pushed the girl off of him along with Tama and Tayuya.

"Now everyone sit" Naruto said and they all obeyed…including Anko for some reason.

"Now who are you" Naruto asked as he pointed to the cat girl.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier master. My name is Himari Noihara" she said as she bowed to Naruto.

"Ok now why are you here Himari" Naruto asked.

"I am to serve the next master of the Uzumaki and Namikaze family. And you are him, my family has been looking for you for the past 15 years" she said to him still bowed.

"I am an Uzumaki but what do you mean Namikaze" Naruto asked her confused.

"They are powerful family that have a blood line called Fairy light that awakens around the age of 16" she explains. Naruto was curious about this now not knowing that he had a blood line if this girl was telling the truth.

"How do you know that I am this person you are looking for" Naruto asked her.

"Because of your smell and my family is naturally drawn to you" she explained.

"Why would you be" he asked her not understanding this fully.

"This might be better to explain in private and away from prying eyes" she said to him while pointing to his other classmates looking and listening curiously.

"Good idea" he said as he walked over to them. Tama, Tayuya, and Anko knew what he was doing and grabbed his arm. He grabbed Himari's shoulder and sushined all of them out of the academy and to his house.

**Naruto's living room**

The group all sat on the couch with Tama and Tayuya holding both of his arms glaring at the new comer with malice. She didn't even get fazed by it and sat on top of the coffee table and was watching them. Anko decided to go and get something to eat because she was bored.

"Alright now Himari why are you here, and who are you" Naruto asked her as he looked at her confused.

"I am here to serve you master that is all there is to it. As to who I am you already know that" she said to him with a smile.

Naruto blushed mildly thinking her smile was rather cute but that was for another time.

"Alright let me rephrase what I said. I mean why am I considered your 'master' and what are you exactly" he asked her.

"Well you see the Uzumaki clan has an ability to suppress demons with an ability called Light Chain and you have this power as well. The Namikaze clan has the fairy light ability that I told you of before. My clan has been sworn into servitude to both clans for what your father did for our clan" she explained.

"And who is your clan exactly" he asked her.

"We are a clan of demons like your two friends but of a different species" she said as she leaped at him. He was about to brace himself but she ended up enveloped in smoke and a second later was a little white cat. He caught her and she curled up on his lap purring happily.

"We are also very cute cats but we are your guardians that is what we promised your father" she said as she looked up at him.

"Who is my father and what do you mean" Naruto asked very confused at this point.

She tilted her head to the side confused as well. "You were not told of who your parents were the Hokage was supposed to tell you when you were 10" she asked confused.

Everyone's eyes widened at this. 'Jiji is keeping something from me' Naruto thought surprised. Tama and Tayuya's thoughts were similar.

"Yes wait I must see something" she said as she turned back into a human. Thankfully for Naruto she still had her clothes on even though they were a little loose.

She touched her head to his own and there was a weak white light coming from the connection. Himari was looking through his memories to see if he was ever told about his parents. She was also confused as to why they were in a dump of an apartment when he should be living in the estate she saw as a kitten.

What she saw was not even close to what she expected. She saw all his beatings, abuse, the cold stares. How he lived on the streets and lost everything that he ever got from muggers.

While she was looking Naruto saw her face twisting in pain and tears coming from her eyes as she started trembling.

The light faded and not a second later Himari was hugging Naruto to a near crushing amount crying historically. This confused everyone but Naruto knew from firsthand experience that she needed comfort and started holding her and cradling her whispering sweet words into her ear. She kept whispering sorry over and over again.

After a few minutes she was able to calm down and looked at him with puffy red eyes and was sniffling. "I'm so sorry we should have come before now we thought that you were protected he swore on his headband that you would be fine" she sobbed.

Naruto was confused at first about this but than his eyes widened in realization. (She looked through my memories, but what does she mean promising on a headband) he thought as he continued to cradle the pore cat girl in his arms.

"Himari who were you talking about who swore on their headband" Anko asked knowing what that meant. For a ninja to swore on their headband was like they swore on their life and pride if it was broken they were supposed to be condemned to death.

"Your Hokage promised my clan on his headband that he would be treated as the hero he was supposed to. But right after he did not visit the Whirlpool Country like he was supposed to. When we tried to find him we were stopped at every turn to come here. Because of me being able to look like a full human I was able to get through but it took me time to find him because I never met him before" she explained.

"Why was I supposed to be seen as a hero" Naruto asked her.

"Because of the Kyubbi's rampage the village was attacked. At the time your people only saw it as a monster, you were holding it at bay inside of yourself making you a prison to it. For that and condemning your life to being its prison and protecting them every minute of your life" she explained to him.

The group was slightly confused about this because they knew about Kyubbi and she would talk to them every now and then. True she was a grump but she was not a bad person in fact she was really kind and much more helpful than others in the village.

"I see that would explain some things and a suspicion that I have been having since I met Naru" Anko said looking at Himai with a smirk.

Naruto was about to ask another question but Anko hugged him from behind getting his attention. "Anyway you guys are going to have to get things together for tomorrow we got things to do" Anko said to them.

They all looked at her confused but nodded anyway. "And Himari" she chimed getting the cat girls attention. "While in the village stay in your full human form or that cat form. The village is not kind like it should and Naru won't want you to get harmed when you have been kind to him. Though I would watch out for his girlfriends they just might kill you for trying anything with him" she said playfully.

The group looked at her in shock but were thrown into even more shock when they looked and she was not there.

"Who…what…where…how did she do that" Himari asked in shock. The other three in the group just sighed at Anko's antics.

"Come on Himari we are going to bed now you can us this room" Tayuya said to her as she pointed to one of the two rooms.

"Why this one" she asked as she pocked her head in to see that it was a basic bed room except for the excessive amount of fox decorations inside.

(I mean bad the pillows were foxes, blankets, stuffed animals, wallpaper, curtains…EVERYTHING)

"Because that's my room" Tama said as she went in herself. Not a second later she was out in pajamas with a little fox on the shirt and Himari sweat dropped at this. (She has a rather bad obsession with foxes) she thought as she looked at the girl. She looked and saw that Tayuya was also in different clothes as well and she was confused as to when she changed.

"Wait its only four don't you think it's a little early to sleep" she asked the group.

"No not really we aren't going to sleep we are going to be training, we won't be sleeping until about ten" Naruto said to her.

"What do you mean" she asked curiously.

"Well the thing is that every Monday and Friday we train with Tama's mother Kyubbi" Naruto says to her. Himari's eyes widened at this not thinking that they were able to do such a thing.

"If you want you can train with us but you are turning into that cat form understand you haven't known us long enough to be able to cuddle with our Naru" Tama said to her threateningly.

"Don't try to do anything or it will end badly understand girl" Tayuya said with the same threatening tone.

(Those two are very protective of him…good people that can help me protect him) Himari thought with a smile.

The group went to Naruto's bed and Himari did as they asked and went into her cat form. She curled up on top of Naruto and was comfortable as she lay there on his chest feeling warm.

The other two took up their normal positions on either side of him snuggling onto his shoulders. "Ready" Naruto asked them. The three nodded and he closed his eyes. The others soon followed and did the same. When they did they were all in a medow of sorts with a large log cabin next to a waterfall.

On the front porch there was a woman that most people in their village would define as a goddess. Funny how she is a demon lord. She had long red hair with deep crimson eyes. She had an hourglass figure and D cup breasts. She looked to be in her early 30's. The only way that you knew that it wasn't just a very attractive woman was her 9 crimson tails waving lazily behind her and the two red tails on top of her head.

She wore a kimono with a fox design on it and was white in color. She was in the middle of sipping some tea when she saw them. She tackled Naruto and Tama in a hug while her tails wrapped around Tayuya.

"Kits how are you it's been awhile" she says happily as she rubbed her cheeks against Tama and Naruto's. Naruto being tackled by one to many girls today wanted space. While Tama was nuzzling against her mother as well happy to see her as well.

"So your hear for training right" she said with a evil glint in her eye. The group nodded along with Himari. Kyubbi noticed her and saw the sword on her hip.

"Well your new and smell like a cat so you finally come to help Naru. I would beat the hell out of you if you didn't explain to Naru why he was left alone" she said to her.

Himari was shocked by this and sighed in relief at her being safe…for now.

"Anyway time for the torch…I mean training" Kyubbi said as she started giving them instructions of what to do.

Naruto was working on his hand to hand style. Tayuya was learning new genjutsu for sirens that Kyubbi knew about. Tama was getting to know how to us the same style as her mother along with the Bijju bomb. Himari was a little left out considering Kyuubi didn't know what to do with her because swords were not her forte.

After a few hours Kyubbi had her spar with Naruto and was surprised that they were on par with one another. Naruto's style was slightly brash and headstrong but considering his teacher Kyubbi was not surprised. Himari's style revolved around her cat like flexibility, speed, and reflexes.

They fought to a draw with both having a sword at the others neck. Himari was shocked at this because among her people she was the third best swordsman, only under her mother and leader of their clan.

"You are very powerful Master" she said in shock.

"Thanks Himari now like you were thinking earlier we sleep" Naruto said to her giggling at her confusion.

"Come on already kitty it's time to leave" Tayuya said as she appeared behind Naruto somehow. (God dam it she is learning from Anko) Naruto thought as he saw this.

"Tomorrow we get a mission and you will be put on our team" Tama said to her.

She blinked a few times but nodded to them. She was starting to get the general idea because while the others were practicing in the beginning Kyubbi was explaining to her how things worked in the village.

"Ok and I shale serve you as best I can Master" she said as she licked Naruto's cheek. He was shocked by this but the other girls were glaring at her for doing that to their Naru/Naruto.

"Your still here get out and GO TO BED" Kyubbi yelled at them. They all panicked and left Naruto's mindscape quickly fearing her wrath.

**1 month later**

Team 11 was the top team of the graduating year. They have completed close to 50 D rank missions thanks to Naruto getting the idea to us shadow clones. They went on 2 C rank missions and were currently at the training ground learning some new things Anko wanted to show them.

Through the month Himari became close friends with Tama and Tayuya, she thinks Anko to but wasn't sure yet. Himari was now a body guard to one Naruto Uzumaki. She was able to convince the Hokage to allow it after basically making the man piss his pants with the famous devil smile. Plus having some blackmail on him didn't hurt.

She was given Chunin status and is Naruto's official body guard. Sasuke remembered her and knew that she was powerful when she first came in the room. Being put as a Chunin right away made him want her even more. He tried to get the counsel to get her to be given to him but Naruto stopped them with a very simple yet powerful threat.

He knew a way to let out Kyubbi without killing himself and to pay him back it would destroy the entire village. They were sweating like pigs at this and were going to plan to kill him. He overheard thanks to his good hearing and warned them that if they tired the Kyubbi would be let out indefinitely without question. After that he noticed that less people were trying to harm him and those close to him.

Himari also made the Hokage swear with blood on a written document that when Naruto became a Chunin he would tell the village who he really was. If he didn't Naruto was given free leave of the village along with those he chose to bring with him, with them not being labeled missing nin. Finally he would get half of the money that the village had. Knowing that this would probably destroy the village completely and he would be known as the man who did it he had no intentions of going against it.

Tama and Tayuya were formulating a plan to have Naruto be with both of them. They started giving up their rivalry knowing how Naruto felt. It was not hard especially when you have your mother sharing a conscious with him and him asking her for advice.

"Alright were done here" Anko yelled to the group. They all nodded to her and were starting to walk back home.

"That was fun girls we really did awesome today" Naruto said to them with a fox grin.

They all giggled and smiled along with him. Proud of what they were able to accomplish today. Himari noticed a glimmer in both Tama and Tayuya's eyes and wondered what they were planning on doing.

"Naruto when we get home we have to ask you a question" Tama said to him. Naruto blinked a few times in confusion but nodded to her.

"Great now let's hurry home" Tayuya yelled as she grabbed their arms and started sprinting off. Himari was giggling at their actions and was running close behind them.

When they got to their home Naruto was dragged right into the bedroom by Tama and Tayuya. They gave Himari a look that said stay away which she nodded to and went into the kitchen to get some milk.

(Inside Naruto's room)

"Alright Naruto we need you to answer our question" Tama said as she stood infront of him.

"Who do you like more" Tayuya said to him bluntly.

Naruto's eyes widened at the statement and was beginning to panic. He didn't like one over the other but the eyes that they were giving him said that he has to answer.

"Naru tell us who do you like more me or Tayu-chan" Tama asked as she stepped a little closer to him.

"Naruto say it me or Tama who is it" Tayuya asked. She didn't like pressuring Naruto like this but they wanted a straight answer from him.

"I…I…I don't like either one of you more than the other" Naruto said to them while holding his head. He was beyond torn right now the two most important people to him were making him choose, it was making him panic and he didn't know what to do.

"So your saying that we are both equal to you" Tama asked him with a chipper smile.

"That you can't have one of us without the other" Tayuya asked.

Naruto clinched his eyes shut on nodded. He was very scared right now they would hate him now…both of them. (Why can't we all be together like always we promised that didn't we) Naruto thought.

Unknown to him Tama and Tayuya were grinning at one another as they turned back to Naruto. As if they counted down they both leaped at Naruto together knocking him down onto the bed.

Naruto was confused now as he looked at them.

"We knew that Naru/Naruto but we wanted to hear you say it" they said in unsent.

"So you're not mad" Naruto asked shakily.

"No Naru, were not mad we love you too much to not overlook this" Tama said to him.

"She is right Naruto you mean too much to us plus in case you forgot you're the last of a clan with a bloodline according to Himari, you will be put into the CRA anyway" Tayuya said to him.

"But we approve of who is with you understood" Tayuya said.

Naruto nodded to her. They smiled at this and leaned closer to him.

"Good" they said together and then they reached their destination…Naruto's lips.

They engaged in a three way kiss that lasted a few seconds. All three of them were in a state of bliss that they were loved and accepted by the other.

"Now lets get some sleep we have a lot of explaining and things to do tomorrow" Tama said to him as she went to her spot on his chest.

"She's right Naruto goodnight" she said as she kissed his neck and clung to his arm like she usualy did.

Naruto was smiling happily thankfull that both of them were with him, now and forever.

**Hey guys I noticed one of the main things that I have been getting reviews about is Anko being in the harem. I want to explain that yes she is in the circle and very close to them all but the reason she is in the harem is simple really. She could either be a big sister like figure to them like she is normally or she will become a love interest to Naruto the poll is over now but for those that wanted her don't worry the winners are.**

**In first place we have Kuesu "Naturally who did you expect"**

**Second place we have Ageha "Hehe good now to get Naru's delicious blood"**

**In third we have Anko "Suck it bitches I'm here to stay now move over, Naru I want some love to"**

**Awkward laughing, well there you have it these are the three added to the Harem and Naruto I am sorry but I do in some way feel bad for you.**

**Also I know this was a little short but give me a break I have plans to make the next chapter so bear with me and read and Review please thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5 A mission starts

**Yo to all my readers. I thank you for putting up with my spelling and grammar it sucks I know but what can I do. Anyway the poll was settled last time and thanks for bearing with my updates I get to it when I can but I like reading better than writing but I come up with ideas and like writing them down for you all to read. I have a schedule between all the things I write so I go from story to story so everyone gets their monthly chapter. Anyway here you go and enjoy.**

Naruto was woken from the sun streaming through his curtains into the room landing right on his eyes. He blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his free arm. (Dam you sun in every way known to man) he thought as he stretched a little to wake himself up.

He looked down and saw Tama and Tayuya still sleeping away with the sun not in their eyes at all. "So cute…we are all together still" he whispered as he smiled happily at the two sleeping on him still.

He let them sleep considering today was an off day for them and they could laze around the house all day if they wanted. Naruto noticed that Himari was in her cat form sleeping on top of him. He found her to be very cute when she did this so he pet her gently as she slept. He brushed his tails gently along Tayuya and Tama making them smile in their sleep.

He continued this for a little while before he saw Anko sneak into the room in her…unique night gowned. Which was really her in her bra and panties as she swayed into the room with her clutching a pillow to her stomach.

What Naruto saw in her eyes though was that she was sleep walking…again. She did this from time to time and came into his room or the living room and just slept there.

She maneuvered herself around Tama, Tayuya, and Himari and was lying down on top of him using his other arm as a pillow while still squeezing her own to death.

(I am not going to be able to get up at this rate…ohh well it's a good day to just relax) he thought to himself as he closed his eyes once more to sleep. Something that he would begin to regret doing.

**Dream**

Naruto was walking through the village like he usually did with Tayuya and Tama both hand in hand with him and they were laughing happily as they went through the streets.

The villagers gave them glares trying to make them feel bad but when the three of them were together they were able to block it out easily. Then there was a chunin that thought it would be funny to make the 'demon' look bad in front of his two girls.

He dropped a flash bomb in front of them and was going to kick him but Naruto saw it easily and kicked it back at him. It blew up in his face making him yell in pain.

He then let go of Tama's hand and in half a second as he slashed the back of the man's legs with the flat of his blade tripping him and had the blade on his back within a second holding Tama's hand once again.

"You demon you attacked a shinobi" a villager yelled as he charged. But he stopped when Tama and Tayuya glared at him releasing killer Intent.

Naruto just sighed with this being just something that happened daily but then something happened.

ANBU came down and surrounded them with swords drawn. "For attacking a fellow shinobi you are all arrested" they said as they pointed their swords at the group as if daring them to try to escape.

"What he tried to hurt us first with the flash bomb and I trip him for what he did how are we being punished" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Because your actions harmed him his would not have" he said back in a monotone.

"Are you fuckin kidding me you cocksucker these two's eyes are like a nocturnal animals if they get a flash like that it could blind them for a week. Your saying that him falling on his ass is going to affect his ninja courier" Tayuya yelled at him.

Than time seemed to slow down as Naruto was about to tell Tayuya not to curse. A ANBU sushined behind her and stabbed his sword right through her heart.

"Assaulting an ANBU is punishable by death" the leader said in a monotone.  
"TAYUYAAAAAA" Naruto screamed as he lunged for the falling red head.

**Outside dream**

The girls felt Naruto moving so they looked up to see what was wrong. They saw his face had tears running down his cheeks with him whimpering in his sleep.

"no…tayuya…get away" he whispered. Tayuya's eyes widened at this and felt hurt by the words.

(Get away…from him did I do something to him) she thought sadly. Anko on the other hand knew that something was up.

Naruto would never tell any of them to go away unless he was going to the bathroom or something Tayuya especially.

She leaned up and started shaking him. "Naru wake up now it's just a dream" she says to him as she shakes him forcefully.

Naruto woke up with a start hyperventilating with wild frantic eyes searching his surroundings. He was in his room on the bed. Not in the village. He then saw Tayuya with no blood on her shirt and not a second later lunged at her holding her close.

She was confused by this and winced slightly in pain with how tight he was holding her. Then she felt him shivering and heard sniffling. "Y-your o-ok no-t h-hur-t n-not d-ead" he cried as he continued holding her.

Her eyes widened now understanding what he meant. It's not that he wanted her away it was he wanted others away from her. She blushed at that learning how protective of her he was but was also sad at his mental state. Even in his dreams with them he can't get away from the village and what they did to him.

She got her arms free of his grip and held him gently as she started humming a soothing song for him to help calm down. Anko, Tama, and Himari watched this play out with a smile. The whole village knew Tayuya as the cursing bitch that can and will rip off what you cherish most if you look at her the wrong way. But around Naruto…she was very sweet and caring to him.

She saw them looking and while she was still humming and rocking Naruto she sent them a glare that said 'tell anyone I did this and I will make your life hell'. They could only laugh at that and nod to her.

She smiled at them happy that they understood and went back to Naruto who was beginning to calm down.

(When I find who did this to my Naru I am going to feed them to my snakes, how dare they do this to such a good hearted guy) Anko thought angrily as she watched Naruto attempt to calm down.

(How dare they do this to my Naru. Me and mother are going to burn this place to the ground one day if this continues) Tama thought angrily as she went over to Naruto and hugged him from behind. He froze at first not knowing who it was but he heard her purring from his back and he eased up knowing it was Tama.

(I am so sorry master we should have tried harder to get to you…I swear on my life I will protect you) Himari thought as she looked at the scene while sitting on Anko's lap.

Naruto eventually calmed down but refused to let go of Tayuya. "Naruto if you don't let me go you're going to have to take a shower with me" she said to him not wanting to play the perv card with him but he needed to calm down with her not there.

For a minute he thought about it and she thought he was considering it but he stopped hugging her but held her hand.

"O-ok Tayu-chan" he said hesitantly as he let her go and got up to get food ready for everyone.

"That was not nice Tayuya-chan" Anko teased, but smiled at her knowing that Naruto needed to do something to calm himself.

"Ohh shut it Anko, I'm going to take a shower" Tayuya said aggravated as she took her clothes and went to the bathroom.

When she closed the door Anko, Tama, and Himari started laughing hysterically.

"She might try to deny it but she enjoyed that…a lot" Anko said as she began to calm down.

"True, true but I can't wait for later…I want Naru to snuggle with me like that to" Tama mumbled. Anko agreed wanting him to do that to her to…wait no bad brain he is 7 years younger than you he wouldn't think of you like that…would he.

While she was thinking about that Himari and Tama got their things after Himari turned into her human form and they went into the shower themselves and got cleaned up for the day.

Naruto was busy in the kitchen getting the group food to eat. He decided to spoil them with some flavored pancakes and syrup.

Dango flavored pancakes for Anko obviously. Bacon flavored for Tama…I should get some more meat we are running low. Cookie flavored for Tayuya I think I should add a little extra for her. And fish flavored for Himari with an extra big glass of milk.

"Ok and I guess some strawberry for me" he hummed as he finished cooking for everyone.

He heard the door open to the bathroom and the girls start to come out in their usual clothes. "Hello girls I got the food ready, Anko can you get everything finished while I take a shower quickly" Naruto asked her.

She smirked at him and nodded happy that he was back to normal again. They tag hi fived one another as he went off to shower and change. He came out in a few minutes with his hair flatter than its usual spiking, with his normal clothes on except his sword was in hand and he leaned it on the door to the house.

"So we eating or what" Naruto joked to them. They smirked at his joke and all sat down to eat.

They ate in a peaceful silence silently enjoying their different pancakes.

When they were all done eating they cleaned up quickly and were talking about what they should do today.

"So what do you think that we should do" Naruto asked them. The group all dawned thinking possesses trying to come up with something to do then the door rang.

Himari went to get it and when she opened the door there was a ANBU standing there.

"Can we help you" she asks defensively. Naruto and the others heard her tone of voice toward the person and looked at the door. They see the ANBU and get curious.

"The Hokage wishes to see you in his office in 20 minutes" he said and then went off.

"Alright girls you heard him jiji needs us for something and it must be urgent so let's get a skip in our step" Naruto says to them as he straps his sword to his back and walks out the door.

The others nod and grab their essentials and follow after him. They got to the office in a few minutes and saw the elder Hokage with his fingers crossed in front of his face with a serious face.

When they saw that they knew that this was no social visit, it was serious ninja business.

"Hokage-sama what do you need of us" Anko asks professionally knowing that she should be serious now.

"I just got word from Kakashi's team…it seems that their mission isn't going so well. His team is going against regulation and going along with the mission anyway when Zabuza showed up. They made it to the clients house safely but we need you to back them up, your team is strong enough for what is needed so be careful and try to get everyone back alive" he said to them.

There was a course of HI from everyone in the room as they all left back to the house to get what they needed for the trip. The Hokage threw the information that they needed at Anko who took it and began reading it on the way home.

"Alright what we need is two weeks' worth of supplies just in case and sleeping material" Anko ordered us. We nodded to her and got everything together and sprinted to our rooms getting what we needed.

We are back out in a few minutes with all the things that we needed and all got together at the front door again. "All ready An-chan" Naruot says to her.

"Alright and remember mission mode until we get to the clients house Naruto" she says to him seriously.

"Right Anko-sensei" Naruto says to her and the group heads out the door quickly.

They were out of the gate in a few moments and were going to the land of waves for the mission ahead. Along the way Anko explained the whole of the mission that they were getting in.

A man named Gaito was after their client and they had to protect him. There were other ninja on this mission but mainly thugs. Zabuza would be the biggest problem so Anko said that if it came to it Naruto and Himari would fight him while Tayuya provided back up and Anko and Tama fought together against any other ninja's then went to help Naruto's group.

They all agreed with this knowing that Zabuza was a swordsman so Naruto and Himari were the best choices.

Anko nods to her team and they all continue running to their destination.

**5 hours later at Tanzo's house**

"Finally made it dam…that sucked" Tayuya heaved as she attempted to catch her breath.

"I know what you mean" Himari says as she tries to loosen her kimono to get some form of fresh air.

"Don't even try that Naruto carried you in your cat form half way here" Tayuya yelled.

"And you played piggy back with him what's your point" she asked back to her.

"Will both of you shut up we are here aren't we so stop crying you don't hear Naruto complaining do you" Anko asks them…while being carried on Naruto's back.

"Can…I…please…lye…down" Naruto pants out and nearly passes out on the spot.

"Sure you can Naru come on we are here" Tama said to him as she lent him her shoulder and helped him walk to the house. When they got their Anko knocked and was greeted by a woman's voice. "Who is it" she asks in a guarded tone.

"Name's Anko me and my team are Kakashi-baka's backup" she yelled through the door.

"Let them in Tsunami that's Anko" Kakashi yelled through the door.

You hear locks click and then the door opens revealing a beautiful woman in her early 30's at worst smiling at them warmly. "Hello sorry about that but we are rather…protective ever since my father came back with wounded ninja" she said to them.

The group nods to her in understanding then her eyes stop at Naruto. "He looks existed what happened did you have to fight more ninja on the way here" she asked as she went over to Tama and Naruto with worry on her face.

Anko, Tayuya, and Himari all chuckle nervously. "Uhh that's kind of our fault we all had him carry us during the time and normally he can run for hours on end and only get a little tired but carrying 100+ thanks to us and the gear it kind of took its toll on him" Anko explained. She left out the already 400 pounds thanks to his training weights but a civilian would think he was a god from that.

"Ohh I see then come in" she says as she leads the group inside. When they got in they saw Kakashi on the couch reading his porn much too all the females irk. Sasuke brooding in the corner, Sakura fawning over him telling him how awesome he was. And then there was Sai drawing in a book.

"Kakashi-baka…WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT BOOK" Anko yells at him while lunging at him to get that accursed book.

Kakashi wasn't able to react from still being need of healing and was being beaten to death by his own precious.

Tsunami was smiling happily that someone was able to pound that bastards head in for reading that book in her house. She led Naruto and Tama to a spare room that they had and had Tama lye Naruto down.

"Alright I will be back later with some food are you going to stay with him" she asks Tama. All she got was a nod from her as she kneed down next to Naruto sitting next to him.

"Tama-chan you don't need to stay here if you don't want to" Naruto says to her gently as he relaxes on the bed.

"It's fine Naru-kun I like being around you…plus it's too noisy downstairs for me" she said as she placed her hands over her ears.

"ILL MAKE YOU CRAP OUT YOUR INNER PERVERT IF I NEED TO!" Anko screamed from downstairs.

"THERE ARE KIDS HERE YOU JACKASS!" Tayuya screamed and there were crushing noises following after that.

Naruto laughs at this but then starts a coughing fit. When he does Tama is next to him…with a glass of water she got out of nowhere. She hands it to him and helps him stand up.

Naruto took it giving Tama a grateful look as he drank the water helping him to calm down.

He finishes his coughing fit and looks at Tama. Thanks Tama-chan…now let's get going downstairs" he says to her with a smile and holds out his arm. She smiles and nods happily as she takes it and leads Naruto down to everyone else.

When they get there, they look at a beaten to a pulp Kakashi. Sai drawing a picture of Kakashi in his sad state. And Sakura was trying to pry Sasuke out of the wall and Tayuya and Himari were whistling innocently at the side.

"Girls what happened" Naruto asked. The two of them gained tick marks as they pointed at the creator that was Sasuke.

"He tried to force me to be his mate" Himari yelled/hissed angrily. (If anyone will be my mate its Naruto-sama) she thinks angrily.

"He said I was 'worthy' of being his wife and grabbed my ass" Tayuya yelled angrily and it looked like she was spitting fire at Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't showing it except for his eye that refused to stop twitching in annoyance. (Not to self…castrate Sasuke next opportunity) he thinks angrily.

"Anyway we have a watch schedule for you" Anko said as she walked back form a beated Kakashi who was twitching on the ground.

"Naruto you are going to be paired with Himari, Tayuya and Tama are another group. Naruto your group has the first watch" she explained to them. Now normaly Tama and Tayuya would be yelling in irritation at this but they were kunoichi and knew when to be serious and nodded.

"Alright Kakashi we will get everyone up tomorrow for training because knowing you…you tought them jack shit" Anko said to him with a feral grin.

Kakashi stopped twitching and one could see a sweat drop appear on his leg and he begins to chuckle awkwardly.

"Uhhh" Anko sighs then turns to Naruto. "Scratch that Naruto your group is second Kakashi your team takes first watch" she says to them as she walked up followed closely by her team.

Kakashi gets himself up and assigns his team their shifts. (That bitch, hurting me for no reason…I'll get you for this Anko) he thought angrily as he put Sasuke and Sakura together while Sai was with him…he wanted to finish his book.

Upstairs Anko was on her stomach on a bed while Naruto was massaging her back. They made an agreement when Naruto was 5. After Naruto was brought home by her after being beaten by a drunken mob she swore to not drink anymore. The problem was that she needed something to help her keep her nerves in check.

So Naruto said that he would give her a massage whenever she wanted as a replacement to her drinking.

"Alright now to plan out our sleeping arrangements…Naruto I think you should just sleep in the room with us. I don't trust Sasuke and Sakura…Kakashi maybe but those two no. Also Sai should be fine…but to put it bluntly he freaks me out" Anko said. And when someone creeps out Anko…its bad.

"Alright then we should get some sleep now so we have the energy for later" Anko told them. They all responded with a Hie and they all began getting beds rolled out to sleep.

When they all go to sleep Anko ends up slipping into Naruto's futon snuggling up to him. (Even if it's only for now…) she thinks as she closed her eyes resting on the chest of the one she loved.

5 hours later Naruto woke up and felt a weight on his chest. (Did Tama sneak into my futon…this feels heavier then Tama though) Naruto thought as he looked at who it was.

He then saw Anko sleeping on him comfortably. "Mmmm Naruuu" she mumbles in her sleep.

"Hi Anko" he whispers to her.

"Looovve youuu" she mumbles in her sleep as she kisses his chest. His eyes widen when she says that.

(Anko loves me…how could I not see it) he thinks as he looks down at her as she nuzzles closer to him.

He decides to begin brushing her hair as she slept and looked around and saw everyone still asleep. He looked back at Anko and nudged her slightly waking her.

She looked up at him with drowsy eyes and smiled at him. "Morning Naru-chan" she mumbled to him smiling.

"Anko I want you to tell me do you love me?" he whispers to her. Her eyes widened when he said that and was blushing furiously. She was wide awake now and was trying to think of a way to get off of this topic, and was trying to figure out why he knew.

He leaned close to her until their nose were practically touching. "An-chan…tell me do you love me" he whispers to her. She closed her eyes not trusting her voice as tears began to fall.

"I…I never wanted you to know…I have…for a long time…but im older then you…so it wouldn't work…now you probably hate me" she whispered while hicuping trying to not cry.

She was shocked when Naruto leaned over a little lower and kissed her gently and began whipping the tears out of eyes. She returned the kiss eagerly while still in shock of his actions.

When he released her she whimpered at the loss and tired leaning over to him not wanting it to end but his finger stopped her inches from his lips. "An-chan…I am going to be part of the CRA and I get a choice of who it is that I take as a wife. You were always one that I wanted to choose but I didn't want to force you into it…I wanted you to be happy and let you choose your life because that has always been who you are An-chan" he whispered to her.

Her eyes widened and looked like they were sparkling. (He likes me back…YESSS) she screamed in her head as she lunged at him kissing him deeply in pure joy.

Naruto was kind of expecting her to lunge at him and returned the kiss happily loving her back like she did him.

After a few minutes of making out Anko let his lips go for a little bit allowing the two of them to catch their breath while she smiled happily at him. "You really mean it Naruto…you'll have me" she whispered.

"Yes Anko I would be honored to…but not yet…I'm only 15 still I want to get a little older before I begin getting married to others. But Tama gets that first…she was the one I loved first and was the closest to me for a long time" he said to her.

She only nodded being too happy to be with him to care as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck happily. "Anko Uzumaki…I like it" she whispered.

What the newly dubbed couple didn't know was that a certain cat was still awake and heard the whole thing. (Naruto-sama is part of the CRA…does that mean that he would…nonono stop thinking like that he is your master Himari. You are to protect him and his family…not be a lover) she thought as she closed her eyes again with those thoughts going through her head.

A few hours later the group woke up for their shift. "Alright everyone get ready" Anko told them as she stood in front of them.

They were all ready and standing outside while Kakashi's team went inside and passed out inside making Naruto shake his head. "They don't even have the endurance to deal being up for one full day…they aren't going to cut it" Anko mumbled.

They switch their shifts and Anko begins to talk to Kakashi about his team while her team gets the perimeter set for the day.

**Ok here is the newest chapter hoped you liked it. Don't worry our favorite girls are going to be coming into the picture soon and by soon I mean next chapter so have patience. Also sorry about all of my story's not having updates lately but I haven't had any good ideas lately… and my job is really not helping. I won't stop the story's just bear with me and I will get the chapters up as soon as I can thank you and review please **


End file.
